Confusion, Illusion
by XxDark SangoxX
Summary: Tatsuki takes Ino to a bar, Ino did not expect anything. They went to the bar, but Tatsuki left Ino by herself. Now Ino is talking to a stranger named, Sakura. Everything goes well, but Ino does not understand something. Sakura wants to be more then friends, of course Ino is clueless. AU, Yuri, InoXSaku. InoXSaku story and maybe some bleach pairing. Naruto. Bleach
1. Sketch of Blonde and Pink

**A/N: Hey been awhile..anyways a new story with a plot build-up. I know i have other stories that needs to be updated, but I promise! Those stories will have new chapters soon by next week. My friend and I have started working on those stories. So for now enjoy this random crossover.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Naruto or Bleach**

* * *

"Hey want to hang out tonight Ino?" Her roommate asked with a mischievous glint in her eye.

Ino thought for a moment, thinking if she would 'hang out' with Tatsuki. Since they got into the University of Riverside she noticed Tatsuki's sexuality; bi-sexual. Looking at her friend she finally responded saying, "Okay I'll go with you tonight, but where at?"

Tatsuki wanted to laugh, but held it in knowing Ino was going to be in for a surprise tonight.

"We're just going to a friendly bar." The Tatsuki winks at her and started getting ready for tonight.

"Okay I'll get ready as well." Ino started searching for her sexiest red party dress that was skin tight which would make any guy turn around and leave their imagination wandering.

Xxxx In the CarxxxX

"Hurry up Ino, any slower!" Tatsuki yelled.

Ino started walking as fast as possible with her stiletto heels towards the black Toyota Prius. When approaching the car she noticed that Tatsuki was dressed differently. The tom-boy wore tight black skinny jeans with zippers on both thighs and a chain hanging on her left side. The dress shirt she was wearing had a black and white stripe Hollister long-sleeved collar shirt that was buttoned up to her chest, showing some cleavage; with her hourglass body. To finish with her outfit was the shoes; all black vans.

"Tatsuki you're not wearing a dress? So does that mean I am well-dressed?" The blonde looked at herself thinking of changing into a casual outfit. Tatsuki glanced at the outfit her friend who was wearing, a simple red strapless dress that went up to her mid-thigh. Her friend shook her head, took Ino into the passenger seat.

"Don't worry, you know I hate wearing dresses you look fine" closing the passenger door. Black hair girl went into the driver side, turning on the ignition heading off to the bar. "You're going to have a very, **VERY** good time." she said trying to ease the uncomfortable girl.

Xxxx The Bar xxxX

Reaching the bar both girls enter the place. The room was loud and dark with only dim lights to guide them to the counter. Tatsuki was already talking to the other ladies and eventually leaving Ino by herself at the counter.

"Is there a drink you want miss?" a bartender asked as she was already mixing a drink. She was wearing a long orange dress with flower patterns. Ino only looked at the violet eyed girl with boredom. "Hey why the long face?" The short petite girl looks at her. Ino turns to the other side and saw a girl drinking. A minute later the stranger came up to Ino without her noticing.

"Hey."

"Um. Hi?"

The girl smirk and wave down the bartender, "Rukia, give me two coconut margaritas." Rukia turned around and started making them their drinks.

"You know that girl?" Ino asked the girl wearing skinny jeans and plain pink v-neck shirt, she wonder if the stranger's hair was actually pink or dyed.

"Yea, you can say I'm a frequent customer in this bar."

Ino thought to herself. _I should just enjoy the moment right? I mean Tatsuki just left me for her other friends and I don't feel like searching for her now. Anyways this girl is very friendly and is buying me a drink as well. Yea I'll relax for tonight. _

"Oh." was the only thing she said.

The girl giggled at her reaction and while getting closer towards Ino. "My name is Sakura." smiling at her.

"Ino." She responded quickly.

They both waited for their drinks to be made, they started chatting about college and hobbies they liked.

"Here are your drinks." the bartender slid them over to the pink hair girl. She reaches over to grab both drinks and handed one to Ino. Sakura started to drink while Ino stared at her drink for awhile until she drank it in one shot. "You don't like this drink?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe she can't handle her liquor." the bartender snorted.

"Rukia stop!" Sakura gives her a playful punch in the left arm; the bartender goes back to making drinks for the customers.

"Why are you being nice to me Sakura? I don't understand, I mean we just met so you don't have to be-" she was cut off by the girl. Sakura looked at Ino with her emerald green eyes, "I'm just being nice, you're a nice girl that's all." The girl purchased another drink for Ino.

As blond got her drink she was about to say something until Sakura gave her a piece of paper that had her number. The pink-head left her seat and waved back at Ino leaving her alone at the counter.

"So you want another drink miss?" the Rukia offered, "yes or no."

Ino finished her drink and looked at the bartender.

"I think I'll be leaving thanks." The girl was leaving until raven hair girl shouted "Hey girl with the Red-dress come back!"

Ino was walking back until she saw a tall figure next to her; she wasn't able to make-out who the person was until the person spoke, "Ino? Leaving already?" the karate girl shook her head.

"Yes I want to leave Tatsuki, is that okay?" She was hoping her friend would say yes. Tatsuki just smiled and put her arm around her friend, "Okay let's head back to the apartment, anyway I didn't drink," she sniffed the red-dressed girl, "I think you're the one who drank tonight." Laughing at her own statement.

The girl blushed knowing it was true, "Tatsuki that bartender is asking to come back to her, should I go?"

Sighing, Tatsuki grabs her friend's arm and went straight to the counter with her, "So bartender why are you asking this girl to come back? Hmm." The violet eyed girl turned around to see the girl with the red-dress but the taller woman was talking.

Rukia put down the two glasses she was cleaning and went to the cashier, ripping out the receipt and handing it to Ino's friend. "Whoa, Ino you have money don't you?"

"What?"

Tatsuki handed her the receipt, Ino took the paper and looked at the price, "What! I thought she was paying for my drinks!"

The bartender chuckled, "She just forgot to pay for you."

Ino sighed knowing she had to call Sakura now for making her pay for the drinks tonight.

"Have a nice night." Rukia waved, as Tatsuki just threw a plastic cup at her because she thought Rukia was some jerk at first sight.

Xxx The Next Day xxX

Ino woke up and remembered that she had to call Sakura about last night.

"So you met someone last night right," Tatsuki said sarcastically, looking at the paper Sakura gave Ino.

She rushed to snatch back the paper away from her friend, "Yeah I did, but I have to call her because she owes me money," Ino rebuttal.

"Dude, you keep thinking that." less feminine girl decided to leave to the next room taking out her X-box 360.

Ino was confused about her statement and went to the living room, "What do you mean?"

Tatsuki pressed the power button on the X-box and popped in Persona 4 Arena disk into the system, "Ino you know where you went last night right?"

"No."

The taller girl laughed grabbing her controller, "Yeah, I think you should call her because you guys can become very good friends."

"Okay I think I should. " Ino stated. She grabbed the phone started to call Sakura.

_I wonder if she's going to pick up?_

* * *

**A/N: Whoa. Chapter one done. This was suppose to be a one-shot, but my friend wanted to continued this story. Heck, I think we can because we have a month off before college starts. So people, you nice people that took the time to read this story, would you want to see a bleach pairing in this story. Really I don't know if Tatsuki should be pair with someone. Tell me what you guys thinks. Don't forget to read those other stories i posted. Bye~**

**(Rate and Review?)**


	2. Hey you?

Now to start with chapter 2!

**A/N: I don't own Naruto and Bleach.**

* * *

Ino began to dial Sakura's number, the girl she had just met last night at a bar her friend, Tatsuki had taken her to. Sakura came on as a friendly person to Ino which made her believe that maybe they could become good friends, especially when Sakura offered to pay for the drinks last night. The only problem was that Sakura had ditched Ino leaving her to pay for the drinks when Sakura told her that she would be the one to pay. Apparently she meant that she would only pay for her drinks and not Ino's as well and that left Ino having to pay for a heavy bill.

…(number dialing)…. …. ….. …..

"No answer, why isn't she picking up." Ino was frustrated, making her hanged up the phone and throwing it recklessly on the sofa.

Tatsuki called out to Ino while focusing on her now favorite game of Persona 4 (1), punching in all buttons rapidly allowing her to make combos in her game, "So what happened did your new friend pick the phone?"

The blond haired girl responded showing frustration in her voice, "No! I think Sakura doesn't want to pick up her phone."

Tatsuki still focused on her game, " Mmmhhmm, yeah, mmmhhmm."

"Tatsuki!"

Tatsuki finally reacted to the sky blue eyed girl. "Yeah, yeah I'm listening." The tomboy looking girl had to abruptly put pause on her favorite game in order to show her blond friend that she was listening to her.

Sighing, "Listen Ino, I think you are just getting the wrong impression right now 'cause you're frustrated about what happened last night. I'm pretty sure the girl is just busy."

Ino tried to protest, "But…", but was silenced by Tatsuki who was putting a hand up to show her thoughts and keep Ino calm.

"Hey like I said you are just frustrated all you need to do is calm down, now tell me how this person was last night to you?"

"Well we were just talking about how college was going for us and the hobbies that we enjoyed, you know that typical stuff that people talk about just to get friendly with each other."

"I see," Tatsuki began smiling at Ino's comments even though Ino had no clue why if Tatsuki was knew about an inside joke that Ino did not know about, but ignored Tatsuki and continued with her story.

"The girl was just so friendly to me and we had just barely met which I thought it was nice, but I did not tell the girl because I was not that familiar with her."

At this comment Tatsuki was giggling which was so out of character for her to do, I mean come on the girl is a tomboy who chooses to act more like a guy than a girl and this act was just girlish for her to do.

_Why is she giggling? Did I say something wrong? _

"What's so funny!?" Ino felt that Tatsuki was just making fun of her story, which sort of ticked her off, but could not be completely mad at Tatsuki because they were friends and got to know each other better ever since they moved in together for Riverside.

Tatsuki was trying her best to keep from laughing, "Sorry, just continue with your story."

"But you're already laughing at me!" Ino began to pout at her friend.

"I'm not laughing at you, just continue on with what you were telling me. If anything just ignored what I'm doing." The black haired girl tried her best to hold it in and keep a poker face while talking to Ino.

Ino took a long sigh, trying to calm her nerves down, "Fine. So now I am trying to contact the girl about the drinks that Sakura said that she was going to pay for, but did not pay like she said. I am trying here to call her, but she is not picking up her phone. I still think she is a nice person and I think I could still be good friends with her so now I do not know why I want to call. After all she was kind and now I don't want her to give me money because she forgot to pay."

Tatsuki had a smirk on her face when replying, "So this person sounds like she could really be a 'good' friend," Tatsuki said sarcastically, but Ino couldn't catch the sarcasm in Tatsuki's voice, "You know you should call the girl again maybe she would pick up this time."

"I guess I should do that. Thank you, Tatsuki for helping me out with my problem." Ino said with a smile on her face.

"You're welcome I guess."

At that Tatsuki left to play that game of hers that she loved so much, but had to set aside to listen to Ino's problem.

Ino went back to the sofa to pick up the phone that she had thrown earlier and began to dial Sakura, hoping that maybe this time she would pick up the phone.

…..(phone dialing)….

"Hello this is Sakura, who am I speaking with?"

"Oh hey, this Ino. The person you met at the bar last night." You could hear relief in Ino's voice.

Sakura replied joyfully to hear Ino's voice the girl that she was hoping to talk to again, "Yeah I remember you. I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner tonight."

"Oh, sure! Well I am not busy with anything tonight."

"Great I'll see you then at eight o'clock. Just let me know where you live so I can go pick you up."

At this point Ino gave Sakura her house directions, trying to give her directions that would make things simple for Sakura to find the home that Tatsuki and herself live at. They chose to live in their own apartment, rather than dorming like the rest of the college kids.

"Hey Sakura, um, I forgot to give you my cell phone number yesterday. I mean right now I'm calling you with the house phone, so um, would you like, I mean. So yeah, um, do you want my number so it can make it easier for us to communicate?"

Sakura gave a small laugh, "Of course I would love to have your phone number."

"Oh ok, well it's um, my number it's um, (213) 555-2416."

"Thanks, then I'll see you tonight. Bye."

"Alright ."

"So you're gonna hang out with your new friend tonight," Tatsuki smirked giving Ino a fright because she did not notice that Tatsuki was by the door listening into Ino's conversation, " You know you sounded nervous." Tatsuki said while laughing at her comment.

"Well yeah, I barely met the person."

"Have fun tonight then," At that Tatsuki went back to her room to play her game.

While Tatsuki was playing her game Ino asked, "Wait, what are you going to do tonight while I'm out aren't going out as well?"

"Naw I'm going to hang out with my friend later on." The raven haired girl said while tapping quickly on her X-Box controller.

"Ok then. I guess I should start getting ready."

* * *

**1. **Person 4 Arena: This anime game that is awesome, fighting games FTW!

**A/N:** Peeps! The next chapter is going to be Sakura and Ino "date." Until next time! Don't forget to R&R? Please? It not much...


	3. Trust you, I do

**Yeah! A new chapter. *Silence* Okay. Hope you peeps enjoy this story?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach**

* * *

The blonde was picking out her outfit last minute, "Tatsuki!" The girl shouted trying to ask her friend for help. Her roommate did not come to her room, "Tatsuki! What the hell I need your help!" Ino was now furious. A few minutes later, Tatsuki appeared at her door, "What happenned? You broke a nail or something?" Scratching the back of her neck.

Ino was now angry at her roommate for saying that about her, "Tatsuki I want you to help me pick my outfit for tonight."

Tatsuki looked at Ino and wondered why she was trying so hard for this simple dinner with Sakura, "Ino, this is nothing special. Just go casual or else you're going to look desperate." The tomboy looked away, keeping check on the TV.

"Tatsuki! Just shut up, be a girl for once, help me pick an outfit!" The rage in her voice said it all. Apparently Tatsuki left Ino's room and went back to playing her video games. Ino walked into the living room, blocking the TV with her body not letting Tatsuki play her game. "What the hell! Ino I was playing a game if you don't mind." Trying to move her head to the side to see half of the screen, but Ino didn't allow her.

The girl's ocean blue eyes looked straight into her eyes, "Tatsuki, I will throw your Xbox out the window if you don't help me!" She reached towards the cords of the system. The black haired girl jumped towards the TV, "Okay, I'll help just don't unplug the system." Looking at Ino.

The blonde smirked, "Okay, should I wear a dress or a dress shirt?"

"A dress."

"Okay then, thanks for your help." She walked back into her room picking out her dress. Tatsuki went back to her sofa and went back to playing Persona 4 Arena.

* * *

Ino was looking at her watch, checking the time thinking Sakura was late. "Where is she?" Tatsuki came from behind, "The girl stood you up Ino." Trying to hide her laughter. The black haired girl received a smack on the head. "Not funny, go back to the apartment." Ino started to get annoyed by her roommate.

"Fine I was trying to give you company, but no be like that." She started walking back to the apartment, but saw a car pulling up by the building. Reaching the stairs Tatsuki saw a glimpse of pink hair coming out of the car, she only smiled and shouted at Ino, "DUDE YOUR DATE, Um… I MEAN YOUR FRIEND IS HERE." She quickly went back inside her apartment.

A pair of blue eyes looked towards her apartment, until she felt a tap on her shoulder, "Hey you look nice, Ino." Sakura said, grabbing the blondes' left hand. Ino looked at the hand Sakura placed in hers, removing her hand quickly. "I thought you were never going to arrive." Flipping her hair trying to avoid any contact from the other girl.

Sakura grabbed Ino's shoulder, "I'm sorry, I promise to be on time when we spend time together." Giving Ino a reassuring smile. Ino gave her a weak smile, letting Sakura walk her towards the car.

"Let's head to dinner now." Driving towards their destination.

* * *

**Tatsuki's POV**

The raven haired girl was tired of playing video games and decided to read a book to kill the rest of the night. She picked a random book from the shelf and was going towards her room to begin her reading, until she heard a knock on the door.

"Damnit, if Ino left her keys I'm going to smack the girl." She reached the door, until she heard another knock, "Okay dude! I'm opening the door." Finally the door opened wide showing another girl that was not Ino as Tatsuki expected. "Chizuru? What are you doing here."

The red head was wearing jeans shorts with a tee tanktop, "I heard, well saw that you were by yourself."

Tatsuki felt awkward on how her friend was acting, "I know that, but it doesn't mean I want your company." She tried closing the door behind her so Chizuru would not enter the room. "Tatsuki why are you acting like this?" Chizuru was taking off her glasses and put her hand on Tatsuki's chest.

"What are you doing." Tatsuki was nervous.

* * *

** Regular story**

Sakura found a parking spot and walked to the passenger side of the car. She opened the door for Ino, extending her hand to help the blonde out of the car. "Thank you." Ino reached for Sakura's hand, as they walked to the restaurant together.

"Sakura, what is this place?" Ino, looking at her surroundings, then looked back at Sakura who was asking for a table for two. The pink haired girl turned to look at Ino, "This place is a decent restaurant for us." The waiter told Sakura a table was available, both girls went to their table.

The blonde was confused about the area they were sitting, it was all the way in the back with dim lights just enough to see the other person in front of you. "Sakura is this place expensive?" She picked up her menu started looking at the choices of entree.

"No, not at all Ino, anything for you." Giving her a wink. The waiter came over asking, "What drinks would you like to start with ladies?"

"We will have the best wine you have here sir," Sakura looked at Ino and continued, "We're ready to order as well."

The waiter took out his notepad and looked at Ino, "What would you like to have miss." Ino quickly scanned the menu to pick a random dish. The waiter noticed she was not ready to place her order and looked at Sakura, "Well mister I'll have chicken pasta and for the lady here," looking at Ino with a smile, "she will have a vegetable lasagna." The waiter wrote down the orders and left the table.

"Is that vegetable lasagna any good Sakura?"

Sakura just grabbed Ino's hand, placing her hand gently on top of Ino's, "Don't worry you will like it," giving her a weak smile, "Don't you trust me?"

Ino looked at Sakura and noticed what the girl was doing. She looked at Sakura and the outfit she was wearing, low-cut white blouse and black slacks with a black blazer. "Of course I trust you." Giving Sakura a gentle smile.

_'I wonder what Tatsuki is doing now?' _Ino mentally asked herself.

* * *

**Peeps don't forget to R&R if you like this chapter or story...Please?**

**Bye~**


	4. All my love is for YOU!

**A/N: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. Another chapter up for this story. *Silence***

**Okay, I guess...**

* * *

**Tatsuki's POV**

Tatsuki was feeling nervous when Chizuru decided to touch Tatsuki's breast.

_Eh, what the heck._

Tatsuki shrugged and pulled Cizuru forward and began to kiss the crimson haired girl.

Tatsuki was really bored she'd rather play around with someone she did not like than just read a damn book and wait for Ino to come back home. The raven haired girl knew that Chizuru had been having a crush on her for the longest, but she never really gave a damn and she could still care less now. Making out with Chizuru was some sort of entertainment for the time being, but not the complete fun that she was hoping to have.

Chizuru thought that she finally got Tatsuki wrapped around her finger and patiently waited for years just for the right moment to make a move on Tatsuki had finally worked. She could feel her emotions take a strong hold of her as she felt the butterflies fluttering in the pit of her stomach. She did not want to let go of this moment and wanted to stay like this for as long as she could.

As Tatsuki chose to kiss Chizuru she just as abruptly broke away from her hold. The red head just stared back at Tatsuki as the raven haired girl told her annoyed, "Okay I'm done you can leave now."

"Wait, but I thought you had feelings for me too because of now."

Tatsuki was really getting frustrated, "Didn't you get the hint, if I would have really liked you I would have gotten with you easily since the longest, but I don't. So can you just leave now?" Tatsuki began to push Chizuru out the door, but the girl wouldn't budge she wanted to continue fighting for Tatsuki, even though it was a lost war since the beginning.

**Ino POV**

Ino and Sakura were already done eating their meals and were just talking about themselves to get to know each other better. Ino realized how Sakura and herself had so much in common and was starting to think that maybe they can become great friends after all.

Ino looked at the wall thinking it was too bad that there was no window for her to look at the surroundings of the restaurant when she suddenly looked at her watch.

_Oh no, it's getting late._

Ino thought, she fidget which Sakura noticed.

Sakura laid her hand on top of Ino's hand, "What's wrong Ino did you forget something?"

"Um, well it's getting late. I hope I am not spoiling dinner."

"No, not at all. You want me to take you home now?" Sakura asked with an understanding look on her face.

Ino felt disappointed because she still felt as if she was ruining the moment for her new found friend, "Yes, I have to go now I wouldn't want to worry Tatsuki besides I got classes tomorrow. I really hope I can make up for ruining this moment."

Sakura smiled back at Ino, "Yeah we'll find some other time for to make this up. Come on let me take you home." Sakura paid for the food and left to the car.

Sakura was already driving when she suddenly stopped in front of a lonely bus stop when Sakura began to look at a confused Ino, "Why did you stop in front of the bus stop?"

"Oh, this is where I drop you off, it leads straight to your house." Sakura smiled innocently.

Ino began to look really upset as she began to step out of the car.

_That jerk, I can't believe she…_

But Sakura stopped her, "Wait Ino I was just joking." Sakura laughed.

Ino was looking relieved as Sakura continued to drive Ino back to the house.

**Tatsuki POV**

Chizuru was already getting frustrated about having to wait for Tatsuki for so long and finally having her in the palm of her hand just to have Tatsuki reject her so suddenly. No, Chizuru wanted to have her now.

Tatsuki was so pissed she just wanted this girl out of her house immediately she couldn't stand having to even look at the girl. "Damnit Chizuru just leave already, can't you understand that I don't like you and I've never had feelings for you. So leave, just leave now!"

That was when Chizuru threw herself at Tatsuki trying to force herself upon her. Tatsuki fought back as she kept on pushing Chizuru away from her. The crimson haired girl pushed Tatsuki on the sofa and began to forcefully kiss Tatsuki.

**Ino POV**

Ino stepped out of Sakura's car and waved goodbye as she began to walk to her house door. Ino could hear yelling from outside the door, "Geez, Tatsuki really gets into her video games."

Ino began searching for the house keys in her purse and as she took them out they fell to the floor making her take longer trying to get into the house.

**Tatsuki POV**

Chizuru had already forced her lips upon Tatsuki when she heard Ino by the door, "Damn Chizuru get off me I don't like you get that through your head Get off! I think Ino is about to come in."

Chizuru arrogantly replied, "I don't care I want people to know that there is something going on between us." Chizuru tried force herself on Tatsuki again as the raven haired girl tried to push her away, but couldn't. The damn girl had strength who would have known.

Ino opened the door and found the two girls intimately close a sight that she wouldn't forget. "Tatsuki what is going on!?"

Tatsuki pushed the distracted Chizuru away, "Ino it's not what you think."

Ino was enraged, "Chizuru get out of the house now!"

* * *

**Until next time! Tatsuki has to explain the unexpected that happen. Anyways don't forget to R&R peeps! Later! Fighting! (Like really...Fighting!)**


End file.
